Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for reporting proxy information in a wireless communication system.
Related Art
3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) evolved from a universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS) is introduced as the 3GPP release 8. The 3GPP LTE uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) in a downlink, and uses single carrier-frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) in an uplink. The 3GPP LTE employs multiple input multiple output (MIMO) having up to four antennas. In recent years, there is an ongoing discussion on 3GPP LTE-advanced (LTE-A) evolved from the 3GPP LTE.
With the advancement of wireless communications, various types of cells are introduced to provide various types of services to a user. For example, a closed subscriber group (CSG) cell provides a high-quality quality of service (QoS) to a specific subscriber. A micro cell such as a pico cell, a femto cell, etc., is used to disperse many users concentrated in a small coverage.
A network topology is generally fixed in the conventional wireless communication system. A cell deployment is fixed in a specific region.
However, the micro cell is deployed freely and is movable. Therefore, a service provider needs to recognize which cell is present around the user.
Proxy information is used when a user equipment reports to a network whether a CSG cell is located nearby. However, since only a CSG cell which is accessible by only a limited subscriber is considered in the conventional proxy information reporting, it may be ineffective to apply various types of cells.